Demonic Ties
by Blackace70
Summary: When Akiza is found dying due to a break in robbery Yusei makes an unimaginable deal to save her life. Now bound by a contract Yusei has become the Devil's most powerful demon. And when a mysterious force rises on earth SHE must use her new powers to stop them for not only due their intentions effect earth but it threathen the very foundation of Heaven and Hell. Fem YuseixAkiza
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How the Day Started Out

_It's amazing how a normal day of hanging out with your friends can turn into seeing one of them slowly die in front of you. Heh…it's also amazing how far someone would go to save them even if it meant throwing away your humanity for the sake of others. For me I was no different when I made a deal with someone who deep down, I felt like I shouldn't have trusted him_

_-Yusei_

-X-

It was late in the afternoon in New Domino City as a teenage man who seemed to be about 18 years old seemed to be waiting for something; the man had spiky black hair with golden highlights and cobalt blue eyes, he wore a black shirt with red markings, a dark blue overcoat, blue jeans, and brown boots. Satellite resident Yusei Fudo was calmly leaning against his red duel runner as he stood across the street in front of a certain academy waiting patiently for his friend, he looked at his watched seeing the time strike 3:00 allowing him to grin as he heard the chimes of school bells ringing across the courtyard. He looked up from his watch to see the entire student body walk out of the front gates until he found a certain someone he had been waiting for

"Hey Akiza" He called out

Reacting to the shout was a teenage girl who seemed to be the same age as Yusei; she had rose red hair and auburn colored feline shaped eyes, she was wearing the standard Duel Academy uniform which had consisted of a red blazer, white button shirt, black skirt & stocking and red shoes. The girl now known as Akiza looked around to see who called her before noticing Yusei who was smiling and waving at her, she rushed up to him not wanting to keep him waiting any longer

"Hey Yusei" Akiza greeted "What're you doing here?"

"Well I was on my way to my friend's house to hang out until I noticed that I was passing the school, so I decided to make a detour and wait for you to see if you had wanted to come along with me."

Akiza blushed as she smiled "Thanks Yusei I'd loved to come along with you." Her smile faded "I hope you didn't wait long though."

The dark haired boy shook his head "Nah, I've been here for about 10 minutes now." He assured as he took Akiza's schoolbag and gave her his spare helmet in its place "Well if there's nothing else is keeping us here, let's get going."

Akiza nodded as she climbed onto the runner with Yusei and they took off; during the whole ride Yusei and Akiza were in the middle of a conversation

"So how was your whole day Yusei?" Akiza asked as she looked out towards the scenery

"Other than the work calls I've gotten today it was pretty quiet." He replied "So how about you Akiza, how was school?" Yusei asked as they stopped at a red light

The red head shrugged "Same old, same old, nothing new or different; but I did read about something interesting though."

Yusei looked over his shoulder curiously "And what would that be?"

"The _**Temples of Obliviana**_"

"Obliviana" Yusei repeated slowly

Akiza nodded as they continued on knowing the light was green "Yeah, I read about how many years ago a series of ancient temples were created on earth as some sort of gift, it was basically the pride and joy of both light and darkness of Heaven and Hell. I read that the temples were created as some sort of offering after some sort of indifference had occurred between the two domains, reason of why it doesn't say though."

"You seem to be pretty into that, do you actually believe in what you had read?" Yusei said somewhat teasingly

Akiza looked away bashfully "Well not all of it" she mumbled "But if there real and still around to this day then I would like to see them, for some reason things like that or anything spiritual and somewhat supernatural have always interested me."

Yusei smiled at her before slowing down to a stop when he saw that they were at their destination; the place that they were at was a nice little place that had the title on top written _'Poppo Time Clock Shop'_? Akiza stared confusedly at the place then back to Yusei was got off his runner and started towards the building

"Yusei I thought you we were going to your friend's place?" she called

"Yes I did and we're here"

"But this is a clock and repair shop how could your friends live here?" Akiza asked bewildered

Yusei started grinning madly at his friends confusion almost to the point of breaking down in laughter, to which the red-head schoolgirl glared at him slightly "Sorry, Sorry" he apologized regaining himself "It's just you have the same reaction that I had when I found out that my friends were living here."

He pointed to a building next to the clock shop "You see how that this building is adjacent to the shop?" earning a nod "It's also an apartment building, you see the owner of this clock shop decided to turn part of the extra space into a living quarters as well, don't know why other than her saying that it would be convenient for friends and family member that visited."

"'Her' you know the lady?"

"Well…not directly only through my foster mother Martha." Yusei said as he walked towards the house with Akiza right behind him "Zora is an old friend of hers who visits from time to time, she's a nice caring person most of the time, and the other times-"

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU THREE!" Someone from within the house roared completely cutting off Yusei abruptly as well as causing Akiza to jump behind him in surprise and fright

"Not so much…" he mused with a sweatdrop

"Zora come on can't we just-" a second more quieter voice tried to reason by was rudely cut off

"NO I DON'T CARE" the voice now known as Zora yelled "CLOSE TO MARTHA OR NOT MY PATIENCE IS WEARING THIN WITH YOU THREE, THE NEXT TIME SOME CRAP LIKE THIS HAPPENS AGAIN I'M THROWING YOUR ASSES OUT ON THE STREET: NO EXCEPTIONS!"

The door opened revealing an elderly looking lady with grey hair and glasses wearing a blue dress, she slammed the door shut causing the two teens to jump again slightly and rubbed her temples muttering something like boys being the death of her one day. Upon turning to leave she cast her gaze to Yusei and almost instantly her irritated attitude did an immediate 180

"Yusei" she cheered as she rushed up to him completely forgetting any anger she had in her "How are you, it's been a while?"

"I'm fine Zora and yeah it has, but as always I'm just living my life to its fullest extent."

Zora smiled before noticing Akiza behind Yusei "Oh and who's this young lady right here?"

Yusei smiled "Zora this is my friend Akiza Izinski, she goes to New Domino Duel Academy."

Said schoolgirl gave a small wave "Please to meet you"

"Likewise, it's always a pleasure to meet anyone who is a friend of Yusei's." Zora started before glaring at the apartment behind her "Some…more than others."

Yusei sighed a little exasperated at Zora's comment; he knew exactly who Zora was talking about I mean it wasn't a secret to him that Zora hated Jack, Crow, and somewhat resented Bruno with a passion. Now she didn't hate the boys themselves per se, she just hated the fact that they kept on destroying her house; when the three boys had first moved in Jack and Crow had brought their runners with them. Zora had known first hand thanks to Martha that they were duelist moreover riding duelist, so she was expecting to hear loud noises such as engines roaring and stuff like that. What she hadn't been expecting was her house to look like a filthy mechanic garage; when she first came over to check up on them, to say she was shocked at what she saw would have been an understatement. Upon entering the house the place looked like a tornado blew by in there, it didn't help either that an explosion had just occurred due to them trying to create a new engine for their runners. In short ever since that day she had developed some sort bad blood towards them. Yusei snapped out of his thought at the sound of Zora sighing

"Well in any case I ought to be going now." Zora said looking at her wrist watch

"Oh are you heading out?"

"Yeah, I have some errands to take care of; I'll probably be out the whole day." Zora turned and started walking off "Well I won't keep you any longer; take care, Yusei and it was nice meeting you Akiza."

And with that she walked off Akiza turned to Yusei smiled "Zora seems like a nice lady." She said earning a joking shudder from the black haired duelist

"Only when she's not scawy." Yusei said in a playfully childish frightened tone making Akiza giggle "When she's angwy she turns weally, weally mean."

If Akiza thought she couldn't take Yusei pretending to sound like a scared little kid, it was the fact that he was making little horns with his fingers on his head that made her break down in laughter. After getting a few chuckles himself in Yusei straightened up and looked at the apartment building

"Well in any case let's go meet my friends and see what they did to make Zora…"

"Angwy" Akiza teased

Yusei chuckled "Yeah…angwy"

-X-

Far off on the other side of the world on a widespread plain surrounded by a jungle was a monumental sized tan colored ancient temple; on it and the four tall pillars surrounding it were markings that seemed to be a cross between angelic and demonic. The huge tall building standing was none other than the Temple of Obliviana. As the building just remained untouched by anything or anyone, up on a cliff top far from temple was a woman was standing arms folded looking down at the structure. She had long dirty blond hair and a black faceplate mask hiding her features; she wore a pure black armor with gold streaks running around it that only covered her chest leaving her slightly well-toned stomach exposed, an armored skirt with spikes on it, black gloves, and boots, as well as a black cape with a light blue interior_**: **__**SUPREME QUEEN OF DARKNESS: ASUKA HAOU**_

The wind blew softly against her hair and bangs and although you couldn't see it Asuka was maintaining a neutral expression on her face, her eyes scanning the temple "So this is the famous Obliviana Temple, it doesn't seem like much." She mused before raising her right hand; from her opened palm a small purple orb began to form growing no larger than to the size of a baseball.

She lobbed the ball at the temple and at first nothing seemed to happen until in a blink of an eye the temple was engulfed in a fiery explosion. When the fire cleared it showed that the building was untouched but a white force field appearing around it; Asuka narrowed her eyes behind the mask at the outcome

"Okay so it's not completely defenseless, no matter" She started before snapping her finger "But let's see if it can protect itself from the inside."

As soon as she said that there was a loud rumbling emitting from under the temple and erupting from the ground simultaneously were four giant purple Cyclops monsters wielding giant stone clubs, each giant looked towards Asuka

"Destroy the pillars" she commanded

With the order registered in their minds the giants slowly turned towards the designated pillars and started to swing their clubs against them. There was a thundering rumble upon impact, small cracks started to form as the markings on the pillars started to glow and fade. As the Cyclops were relentlessly attack the pillars Asuka sensed a presence behind her, not even bothering to look back she sighed somewhat irritably before uttering one word

"Speak"

Behind Asuka a female servant bowed her head in respect before starting "My lady I have just received word from our spies, he has finally been found."

Asuka immediately snapped her head in reaction before turning to face the servant who just continued on "The location on his whereabouts is currently…New Domino City."

Narrowing her eyes behind her mask Asuka walked past the servant before speaking up "Mira"

"Yes?"

"Keep an eye on the temple's progress; once the force field is down, have the forces come and seize claim on it."

"Yes, my queen" the woman now known as Mira replied before heading towards the temple

Asuka lifted her mask slightly revealing her lips and brought her armored index finger and thumb to it giving off a sharp loud whistle, faint sounds of galloping could be heard before a black horse white a white mane and tail jumped and landed in front of Asuka it let out a huge cry before snorting. Unfazed Asuka mounted the steed and headed off into the wide plain

"_So you finally decided to show yourself huh…__**Rathe.**__"_

-X-

"Uh Yusei"

"Yes Akiza"

"Do your friends usually live like this?" Akiza asked as she and Yusei stared in the environment they had just walked into

They had walked into the apartment with the intent of warm greeting and possibility of stopping a possible fight (At least Yusei was with the latter.) what they got instead was…well to say they were shocked at what they were seeing was a royal understatement. The whole entire apartment if Poppo Time was utter chaos: most of the furniture were either turned over or destroyed, some windows broken and the rest of the place was cover with ash and soot, many things were scattered across the floor from small pieces of debris to metal parts to what seemed to be part of a runner and to also an adult magazine?

…..Okay then…..

"Not really, but it seems real legit in my opinion." Yusei answered with a sweatdrop

After they finished looking around the apartment they finally they set their sights towards Yusei's friends Jack, Crow and Bruno in the middle of the apartment with Jack and Crow arguing with each other and the Bruno sitting on the flipped over couch. All three of them were so occupied they hadn't noticed Akiza and Yusei come in

"Well Jack, once again thanks and your stupidity you've single-handedly screwed us all." Crow barked towards the blond

"Me, I highly doubt that it's my fault considering that it was your incompetent thinking that started the whole thing in the first place." Jack retorted a little smugly

Crow started fuming "My incompetent…if you had just helped out in the beginning, none of this would have happened!"

"Ahem" Yusei coughed

"I told you already I was helping, you're the one who wanted to get pissy at me for no reason."

"Uh guys?" Yusei called out again

"What help? All you just did read the stupid newspaper and drink your retarded coffee."

"Watch what you say about my coffee Hogan." Jack said dangerously "Less you want me beating your ass all over again."

"Is that a threat Atlas?"

"No it's just me saying that I'm gonna kick your Black-wing ass all over this-"

"HEY!" Screamed the pissed off spiky haired man

Jack and Crow as well as Bruno who was still rubbing his head looked up to see Yusei with an irritated look on his face which changed to a smile as he gave a small wave

"Yo everybody"

"Yusei" Crow called completely forgetting his anger towards Jack

"Hey Yusei glad to see you could make it." Jack smiled as he gave his friend a handshake

"Hey guys, uh…I see we must've have been interrupting something?"

"No you weren't" Crow sighed "The only reason the place looks like this is because of Jack's dumbass."

"I beg to differ; you're the one who started it." Jack retorted

"What happened anyway?" Yusei asked trying to distract them from getting into another argument

Jack and Crow looked at each other, then towards Bruno before looking back at Yusei and speaking in unisons

"Here's how it happened"

_Flashback:_

_Jack, Crow, and Bruno was building a Duel Runner for Bruno, lately the blunette had been getting interested in dueling so everyone had decided to pitch in and build Bruno a duel runner…or a least that's how it started. Now when I say 'Jack, Crow, and Bruno were working on the runner' it was more like Crow and Bruno were building it and Jack…well, he was on the couch drinking his daily coffee while reading the newspaper apparently without so much as a care in the world. That site obviously pissed Crow off as he grew a huge tic mark on his head_

_"Jack I thought you said you were gonna help us?" He stated his anger blatantly evident_

_"I am helping… I'm supervising your progress" Jack said eyes still on the paper_

_Crow looked ready to kill the blond but somehow managed to keep his steadily rising anger in check "You're not even doing that either." He pointed out_

_Now while it may have looked like Jack was reading his newspaper, he really wasn't. Normally he would be -believe it or not- actually helping out with the runner construction. Because when it comes to dueling he loves and cares for it with a passion, and he loves helping people who are new to it get into the fray. I mean hey, what's the point of being the king if you can't beat your newly peasants every now and then. So the reason why he wasn't helping out; well he felt like annoying crow today, and the only way he can do that…be an ass._

_Jack took his eyes off the paper and turned his attention to the fuming orange haired thief and blue haired mechanic who was continuing to on the engine oblivious to everything around him. Not even a full minute passed before he went back to reading_

_"There you see I supervised." Jack said smugly eagerly waiting Crow's reaction_

_It was a desired result as Crow had snapped and took a small wrench and threw it towards Jack. It was also at that point Jack picked up his cup and was about to drink his coffee; and while Crow missed his intended target he hit the next best thing that would greatly affect Jack: Jack's coffee. Now if one were to ask what it took to piss of Jack you would be given a handful of replies, such as: _

_Talking shit about his dueling skills_

_Damaging his runner_

_Or even talking trash about his looks and style_

_But out of all of them there is one you never toy around with; should you choose to do so, it's either saying you're incredibly stupid or you don't value your life anymore. And that one thing is…screwing around with Jack's coffee_

_Because we all know the golden rule:_

_'__He, who disturbs thy king's coffee, will suffer divine wrath of grand maliciousness from thy king himself.' __Or in modern language 'King goes crazy when you fuck with the goods.'_

_Jack watched stunned as the beverage spilled out of the cracked mug pouring onto his pure white clothing. Silently he calmly put the broken mug down, slowly folded his paper and set it to the side and picked up the wrench that cause the untimely death of his beverage. He breathed heavily out through his nostrils and nodded his head._

_A white blur was all Crow could see before he found himself on the ground seeing stars and Jack towering over wrench still in hand moving at speeds that would make Superman seem slow. Bruno who was oblivious to the violence behind was working away at the runner's mainframe_

_Had the poor man been paying attention he would've noticed the flying wrench that cracked him in the back of his head; and in doing so it started a series of chain reactions. When he got hit, a tool he was momentarily using accidently punctured the engine causing it and the runner to blow up. During the said explosion one of the tires popped off and started flying everywhere._

_(A/N: And funny thing about tires; if given enough force it can become a dangerous weapon)_

_As the tire was bouncing around destroying everything in its path, Jack and Crow were rolling around on the ground fully intent on beating the living hell out of each other. At that (UN) fortunate timing Zora had entered the apartment for a surprise visit/inspection. She had heard loud noises and was wondering what was going on this time. When she saw everything from the destroyed environment to Bruno unconscious next to the bike; to say she was shocked at the sight would've be an understatement. Before she could say anything she ducked her head immediately at the flying tire that nearly took her head off; she stared back at the tire before looking back at the boys with a murderous expression on her face._

_"BOYS!" she screamed at the top of her lung_

_On a dime Jack and Crow stopped their rolling around fist inches from their faces while Bruno woke up holding his head in pain. They saw the royally pissed Zora standing at the top of the stairs and only one thing popped into their mind_

_'__Crap'_

-X-

Akiza who had been listening to the whole story had gained a huge sweatdrop on the back of her head _'All of this destruction…over a cup of coffee?'_

Yusei meanwhile kept a neutral expression "…You know, at this point being friends with you for as long as I have things like this doesn't really surprise me anymore." He stated truthfully "But the way I see it you're both at fault here. Crow for starting a fight causing all this destruction, and Jack for not helping out and avoiding all of this."

Jack and Crow merely huffed and looked away from Yusei

"Anyway everyone there's someone I'd like you to meet." Gesturing to Akiza, the red head walked up shyly next to Yusei "Everyone this is my friend Akiza Izinski; Akiza these are my close friends Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, and Bruno."

Akiza smiled and gave a small wave as she looked at all three of the guys, Jack and Crow stared at Akiza bewildered before looking back towards the spiky haired man who just had his arms folded waiting for their reactions. Breaking out of his stupor first Crow jerked a finger at himself giving a toothy grin

"Hey there Akiza, my name is Crow Hogan." The orange haired duelist said then pointed his thumb towards Jack unenthusiastically "The tall idiot next to me is Jack Atlas."

Ignoring the said fuming blond Crow then pointed to Bruno "The blue haired man behind us is Bruno."

Bruno gave a small wave before wincing and going back to tending the bruise on his head. Akiza smiled and greeted them back while Yusei surveyed the damaged. Sighing he took off his jacket and started to pick up some of the broken trash that was scattered around the floor.

"Well, let's get this place cleaned up, everyone grab a broom or start picking up the chairs."

Hearing groans of complaints, Yusei turned to face Jack, Crow, and Bruno "Hey, complain all you want guys, but it's either we get this place cleaned up now; or have Zora when she comes back and scream at you even more; take your pick."

Grumbling incoherently everyone went to different part of the apartment and started on their task, Akiza decided to chip in and help out to make the job go by even faster.

-X-

An few hours had past and after some back-breaking work the place was finally neat and tidy, granted the windows were still broken and the damaged runner was still yet to be taken care of; but at least the Zora wouldn't have any reason to shout, or at the very least reprimand.

"Finally I thought we would never get this done." Akiza sighed laying on top one of the black garbage bag in exhaustion

"We could've been done with this already." Yusei said tying his garbage bag then gave Jack and Crow -who were giving each other death stares- a blank look "That is, if those hadn't get into one of their arguments again."

Finished tying and staring at the clock Yusei sighed and wiped his hands "Well I guess we should call it a day."

Crow fist-bumped his friend "Thanks for stopping by, and for helping out; me and Jack will take care of the garbage bags before we head out for Martha's."

Martha had called earlier while everyone was cleaning and asked if Crow or Jack could help watch the kids at the orphanage while she went out for important business. Crow being the kid loving guy the he was automatically accepted and asked (More like pestered and annoyed) Jack about joining him, which he accepted as well.

"Okay guys; me and Akiza are heading out now." Yusei said as they walked to his runner "Also Bruno I hope you get your head checked out real soon."

"Thanks Yusei I will."

-X-

Jack, Crow, and Bruno waved goodbye to their friends as each of them went off in their own direction, the ride was smooth for Yusei and Akiza as they headed back towards their apartment "So what did you think of my friends?" Yusei asked

The red-headed student smiled "They seemed nice, although they do tend to fight a lot."

Shrugging his shoulder Yusei looked straight ahead smoothly bypassing cars that were in front of him "Trust me when I say you'll get used to it. Almost to a point where you don't really care anymore because it's so ridiculous."

Akiza grimaced as she tightened her grip to fix more comfortably "It can get that bad?"

"Akiza…they fought over ramen one time; a cup…of ramen. They beat each other senseless for two hours…over a cup…of ramen."

Akiza was floored "Uh…Okaay?" she paused not sure how to continue "One of them couldn't have just buy another one?"

Yusei chuckle "Akiza, those two are the epitome of self-vanity; they'd sooner eat their own foot before swallowing their pride and admit defeat."

Laughing at the information, they rode towards their apartment in silence. The sun finally started to go down by the time they reached the front door, upon entering the house the stomach of a certain red-head started rumbling loudly. Brow raised, Yusei looked at Akiza who looked away sheepishly

"Well I see someone's hungry after a hard day's work." Yusei teased earning a puffed-cheek glare from the schoolgirl "I'm feeling grease food, want take out?"

Akiza smiled and shrugged "That's fine with me"

"Okay, then I'm gonna head out. Be sure to hold down the fort."

Akiza gave an over exaggerated mock salute "Aye, Aye Captain"

Yusei smiled and got onto his runner, unaware of the events that were about to take place

-X-

On top of a tall building a man was looking down at the bright city below him. He was a fairly mature looking man around his late 30s, he had dark burgundy red hair and jade green eyes; he wore a pure black suit with a crimson shirt and black, he had a skull ring and was holding a cane with a silver skull handle. The man stared down as the citizen of New Domino went on with their lives_**: **__**RATHE**_

Rathe gave an impassive look towards each person, scanning them as if he was a predator stalking his prey. He closed eyes suddenly and put his hand to his ear almost as if he was listening for something and in his case…he was. The faint sound of a gunshot going off rang in his ears and he smiled lowly

"It seems I have found a potential candidate." He mused before disappearing in a blaze of fire

-X-

Yusei Fudo was hurrying back to his house food in tow at almost breakneck speed, well not literally but he was speeding. Yusei had learned in his life that whenever he got take out for him and Akiza he should always be quick about it; because when he took a long time Akiza would get hungry. And people namely him would get hurt when she was hungry. Yusei was so focused on getting home he barely saw a hooded man coming up to the crosswalk and nearly slammed into him

"Jeez, man I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Yusei asked

The hooded man seemed to ignore Yusei and continue on practically unaffected by the fact he could have nearly been killed. Yusei stared at the retreating man for a moment before continue on back to the house. Reaching the house something felt off to Yusei, he walked towards the door ready to knock to signal Akiza to open the door…only to find it already open. His eyes widened, dropping the food he swung the door wide open and paled at the sight in front of him.

"AKIZA"

End of Chapter

**Rewrite of my old story, not going to go into it much other than it's a lot better than the first one. To those who read my first version of this story I hope you like the redone version of this and to those reading this for the first time I hope you like the first chapter.**

_**See you next time**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Deal

Yusei paled at the sight that greeting him as he burst through the door. The house was ransacked chairs and tables were overturned, stuff was thrown around; it was like a fight had broken out. All of that didn't matter to Yusei though; what made his heart stop was…

"AKIZA" He cried rushing towards her

Akiza was on the ground curled up surrounded by a steadily overflowing pool of blood, her clothes were slightly ripped and hanging loosely on her body. She was painfully clutching her chest due to a gunshot wound near her heart. Her breathing was hitched and started to become ragged; she barely opened her eyes to see Yusei coming towards her

"Yu...sei…" she called out weakly

"Don't talk Akiza, save your strength." Yusei said taking off his jacket when he saw the hole in her chest; he used his jacket to apply pressure on the wound "I promise, you're gonna be okay. Everything will be alright."

Akiza gave a small smile at the reassurance but suddenly widened her eyes "Yu…sei" she gasped out "Behind…you"

Alarmed Yusei turned around to see a mysterious man looking down at him. The stranger was none other than Rathe himself grinning as if he found the site in front of him amusing. Yusei was immediately on guard and stood in front Akiza protectively causing Rathe to chuckle lowly

"Such a valiant effort Yusei" Rathe said "But I'm afraid that it will all be in vain."

"How are you?" Yusei demanded

"Oh, pardon my rudeness. My name is Rathe." Rathe introduced "And as I said before all your efforts will be for nothing."

"W-What do you mean?"

"You intend to get your friend there some immediate medical attention." Rathe pointed to Akiza with his cane "I can assure that little Akiza will die, long before you even call an ambulance or take her to the hospital yourself."

Yusei glared at the man "You don't know that" he claimed strongly "There could still be a chance that she could hold out till then."

Rathe craned an eyebrow "Could there?" he asked smoothly "The bullet that hit Akiza tore a piece of her heart and punctured her lung, right now it's slowly filling up with blood."

As if it was proving his point Akiza started coughing violently hacking up some blood in the process; Yusei bent back down to Akiza while Rathe kept an impassive look on his face. Cleaning up around Akiza's mouth with his now blood soaked jacket Yusei stared back at Rathe with an indescribable face

"How…" he asked lowly "How do you what's wrong with Akiza?"

"My dear boy, I know everything" The tone held no form of arrogance when he spoke "I know that the poor women wasn't just attacked and shot, she was also raped."

Yusei's head snapped towards Rathe at the word 'rape' "What…you mean she was…"

Rathe bent forward his arm stretched out "Rather than tell you how about I just show you."

Placing his palm on Yusei's forehead Rathe began to concentrate in bringing up all the scenes of what had just occurred earlier on. Yusei's eyes dilated at the memories that were forcing his way into his head, he saw many things each of them showing what occurred in his absence

_He saw a memory of the door being forced opened and what he assumed was the robber._

_Another scene was the man ransacking the whole place as if searching for something important._

_Frustrated as he tore through everything that he could find and tossed aside he didn't deem as valuable or worth it._

_And that's when Yusei's heartbeat started to slow down at what came next_

_Akiza had appeared from another room to see what was going on and saw the intruder_

_The man had spotted Akiza and Yusei had felt the grin appear on his face as he took a step towards her. The nervous schoolgirl took an unconscious step backwards_

_Her eyes widened as the burglar started after her making her run in an attempt to get away_

_Another scene showed Akiza getting overpowered and forced to the ground with her assailant on top of her._

_She struggled as she tried to get free while feeling parts of her clothes being pulled apart or off her body_

_Screams tore through her throat and carried out throughout the house as Akiza cried out for the man to stop while he raped her, thrusting violently in and out of her without showing any form of hesitation or remorse_

_Done and fully satisfied the hooded man loomed over Akiza's broken, crying and scared form and spoke out in a rough voice "Don't take it personally you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Yusei could see the smirk on his face "Fortunately for you though, you won't have to worry about it for the rest of your left."_

_He took out a gun and Akiza paled at the sight of it "N-No wait…please stop d-don't…"_

_Yusei shut his eyes and covered his ears as he heard the inevitable gunshot ring through his blocked ears_

_No more…That's enough…_

"**STOP!" **Yusei shouted before breathing heavily "No more…please…I don't want to see anymore."

Rathe stared at Yusei's shaky form as the black haired teen dropped to his knees; whether he was shaking from anger or fear he could not tell. Yusei kept his gaze towards the ground, clenching and un-unclenching his hands repeatedly. Yusei looked up towards Rathe who was bearing an impassive expression, looking back to his tightening fists

"What do you want?" he asked in a low voice

Rathe arched an eyebrow at the question

"What do you want?!" Yusei asked again his voice louder this time "You must obviously want something; otherwise you wouldn't be showing me any of this."

"Yusei, what I want is irrelevant to you my dear boy." Rathe got down to one knee "But what I can offer you…is a chance."

"A…chance?"

"Yes boy, a chance to save your dear friend Akiza."

Yusei eyes widened in shock at Rathe's declaration, his shock soon turned to anger as he stood up looking down at the man "What kind of sick game are you playing at?" Yusei demanded "First you appear out of nowhere and say that Akiza is going die inevitably, now you're saying you can save her? If this is some idea of joke-"

"I can assure you Yusei that this is no joke." Rathe interrupted as he stood up and brushed his suit "I have powers…powers your incompetent human mind would never be able to comprehend. I am capable of many feats, reviving your friend is within my power."

Both men were interrupted by Akiza's violent coughing Yusei -snapping out of his anger for a brief moment- bent down towards Akiza and tried to help her coughing fit calm down. All the while Rathe was watching he gave a small smile.

"By the looks and sounds of Akiza, it's obvious she's starting to sound worse." Rathe stated "To be perfectly honest, I'm surprised she managed to last this long considering the severity of her wounds. So my dear Yusei; what'll it be?"

Yusei anger started to rise again as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around Akiza's body; and while his anger grew…so did his desperation.

"Okay…" he muttered "Let's say for one second I believe you, what would want in exchange?"

Rathe bore an incredulous look "Exchange, what do you mean by that?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Yusei said still looking at the now calm Akiza in his arms "I've heard of deals like this before, people like you will make offers to other people that would seem practically impossible to fulfill but incredibly still manage to do. And when it's all done you guys would want to us to hold up our end of the bargain, but you won't tell us what want you want until the deals done so we have no excuse to back out. But unlike them, I want to know what I'm getting myself into."

Yusei looked back at Rathe with a hard look "So I ask again: what do you want?"

Rathe slowly nodded his head in an understanding way _"Clever boy" _"Okay, you've caught me, I would want something after I've completed my task."

Rathe snapped his fingers and a document like paper appeared and floated towards Yusei who stared at it confusedly

"This here is how I conduct my business. What you see before you is a contract stating what you shall be agreeing to with, a sort of waiver if you will. What you wish to know will all be explained on the contract."

The paper floated in front of Yusei and the raven haired teen read it thoroughly. Everything seemed pretty much straight forward for a shady contract; until that is Yusei came to a certain part _'In signing this contract the life of the girl known as Akiza Izinski shall be revived and spared. In return for this, the signer __**Yusei Fudo**__ shall offer his services, mind, body and soul to the devil in a manner he deems fit.'_

"OFFER" Yusei shouted "What do you mean 'offer'?!"

"Just as the contract states my dear boy." Rathe replied casually as if the matter wasn't serious "In signing it you will become my…how shall I put in the most 'humane' term…servant or rather…host if you wish. There is dilemma that's making themselves known on earth; I have a way to combat the threat, but in order for it to remain undetected it needs a host. A body that would be able to conceal its essence from the enemy that wishes to stop it."

"No…no way in hell am I becoming a host to whatever it is that your summoning." Yusei denied vehemently, it was bad enough that he was considering signing a deal with devil, but the thought of becoming host for a demon that's where he'd draw the line

"…So I take it you're not going to sign the contract?" Rathe implied looking at the defiant face "I'm not forcing you Mr. Fudo, you do have the right to deny. I just hope you realize what you're doing in denying what I'm offering."

Yusei stiffened at his words but said nothing as Rathe continued "I know the kind of person that you are Yusei, a caring man who cherishes his friendships deeply, and would hate to see anything befall them. Leaving one of your friends to die would be very unlikely of you now wouldn't it?"

Yusei opened his mouth to make a retort but was interrupted by a hand weakly grabbing his arm. He looked down to see Akiza gazing up at him with barely opened eyes; he was about say something when she stopped him

"Yu…sei…please…don't…do…it; don't…sign…that…pa…per…I…it's…not…worth…it…I'm…not …worth…it…" She placed a shaky finger on Yusei's lips to stop him from interrupting "Don't…I know…what…you are…thinking…and…what…you…are…a…bout…to…say…but…yo u…can't;…some…thing…just…isn't…right…with…that…man ."

Feeling her eyes gradually growing heavy Akiza's arm fell limply to the side "Please...Yu...sei…don't." With that Akiza passed out

Yusei quietly laid Akiza down on the floor before standing up and facing Rathe "Where do I sign?" he muttered

Rathe smiled "Just on the dotted line my dear boy" Before Yusei could move to get a pen, Rathe stopped him "Ah but not with a pen, to sign this contract you must write your name…"

Rathe summoned a smooth jagged dagger "In blood"

Yusei paled "You're kidding"

"That is the way of Devil's Contract, in order that both parties uphold their part of the deal the person must sign his or her name in blood in order to show and acknowledge the seriousness of the agreement they're in. Should they violate their part, the contract in null and void and their life is forfeit."

Yusei gulped as he nodded slowly understanding the situation, he hesitantly pulled off one of his gloves and reached out for the dagger. Bringing his right index finger to the blade in a swift motion Yusei made a clean cut on the finger causing the crimson liquid to stream out. He grabbed the paper and started to spell his name out ignoring the slight stinging he was getting from his fresh wound

_**Y**_…

_**U**_…

_**S**_…

_I can't believe that I'm doing something like this_

_**E**_…

_**I**_…

_Akiza…remember this is all for Akiza_

_**F**_…

_**U**_…

_This is it…no turning back now_

_**D**_…

_**O**_…

_There…I've sealed my fate_

Clutching his finger, Yusei watched as his name glow bright red before blackening into the paper. Rathe let out a big smile as his eyes glowed red for a brief moment "Ah yes" he mused "That will do nicely"

"Okay I've signed it, now what about your part?" Yusei demanded

"Patience Yusei" Rathe replied calmly "Do not worry; I am a man of my word."

Rathe walked to the still form of Akiza, he tapped his cane on the ground causing a ring of purple flames to appear around Akiza. Yusei could only in concern and awe as the flames engulfed Akiza lifting the schoolgirl off the ground healing her in the process. A few short minutes passed and Akiza was not only completely healed, her clothes had been fixed and the pool of blood around her disappeared. Yusei blinked his mind still comprehending what just happened, a minute ago Akiza laid barely breathing struggling for her life now her she is fully healed sleeping peacefully as if nothing happened to her. He dropped to his knees and set to touch but stopped as if she was fragile and the slightest touch would break her

"You did it" Yusei said speechless "I… how…you"

"Again Yusei, its power…power exceeding beyond your wildest imagination" Rathe pointed his cane in front Yusei's forehead "Power, that will soon be yours to control"

Without warning Rathe stabbed his cane into Yusei's forehead, the teen's eyes dilated as he cried out in pain and agony clutching his forehead from the searing burning sensation. Yusei's gaze started becoming blurry and felt his body tired and woozy; he fell to the ground glancing one last time at Rathe before falling unconscious

Rathe smile "Sleep tight Yusei, for when you awake my boy, you will be born anew."

_-Back at the Temple-_

It was entering late into the evening as the Cyclops continuously bashed against the pillars their progress showing as the damages started showing and the force field grew weaker. Mira rubbed one her tired ruby red colored eyes as she looked on at the sight in front of her; the dark blue haired servant was alarmed when she felt a presence behind her. Turning around she saw a tall fairly built man with long blonde hair put into a ponytail and dark purple eyes; he was wearing a simple purple tight fitting shirt with black pants and combat boots: _**ALTOS PRIDE**_

"A-Altos-sama" Mira exclaimed shocked "What are you-"

"How is the progress coming along?" Altos deep voice interrupted rudely

Mira gave a small gulp while looking back at the temple "W-Well the Gaia Giants are close to destroying the pillar, but it's more durable than Asuka Ojou-Sama originally intended."

Mira would've continued on her report had she flinched slightly on Altos' irritated sigh "So what I'm basically getting from all this is that; there's still no gaining entrance to the temple yet?" Mira nodded "Great…"

"Oh give the poor woman a break; she's just doing what she's told Altos." A feminine voice scolded

A blonde eyebrow twitched as Altos glanced back to see the bane (In his opinion) of all existence everywhere. The voice belong to a beautiful woman who had shoulder length long spiky orange hair and piercing silver hazel eyes; she wore an all-black outfit which was a tank top skinny pants and boots just like Altos. The woman was bouncing a thermos in one hand while she glared the blonde haired man: _**RAVEN KURONE**_

"Mira's been here since mid-noon observing lowly simple minded giants swing mindlessly against a stone pillar for roughly five hours. The last thing she needs is crap from you." Raven tossed the thermos to Mira who caught it timidly "Here, that's coffee, figured since you're gonna be here awhile you'll need something to keep your strength up."

Mira gave an appreciative thanks while Altos snorted "You know Raven; you could learn to be a little more alert and attentive to our mission."

Hazel eyes rolled "And what makes you think I'm not, I know the significant importance of what is going on and I'm taking this seriously just as much as you are. But you have to realize, it's not very simple to take down a barrier of an Obliviana Temple and I'm not just talking about here; I'm talking about all around the world. Unless we get a sudden order from our queen there's basically nothing we do but wait on standby. So take that high strung stick out of your ass until then."

"I swear you get bitchier with each day." Altos muttered

Ignoring the brooding blonde Raven faced Mira "By the way before I forget I bring a message: Ojou-Sama wishes to speak with you when you've completed your current task."

Mira did a spit-take on her coffee giving a perfect imitation of an owl "ME, what for"

Raven shrugged "I don't know, she didn't mention just that you hurry back as soon as you're able."

Mira could only nod slowly as she watched the retreating form of Altos and Raven

-X-

Akiza woke up in a cold sweat her breathing heavily; she looked around to see that she was in her room and it was morning, as the event of last night appeared in her mind she laid back and sighed "It was all just a dream" she whispered, she unconsciously put a hand over her chest "But…it seem so real."

Hearing a groan emit from a room next Akiza got out of her bed and went to Yusei's room; she opened the door slowly looking at the figure shuffling under the covers

"Yusei" she called out softly "Are you okay?"

There was another groan before a groggy reply "Akiza…is that you?"

'_Something's wrong with Yusei, his voice seems a little…off.' _Akiza thought slightly confused "Yeah it's me are you feeling okay?"

"Not really, my head is pounding." Akiza saw Yusei slowly get up with the covers still on her "I had a really messed up dream."

The covers fell off Yusei and Akiza eyes widened at what she saw

"Something bad had happened to you."

Long Hair

"And this mysterious guy appeared out of nowhere offering to help you"

A slender hourglass body

"Only if I signed some contract to…uh Akiza, what are you staring at?"

Akiza was giving an owl eyed expression, shakily pointing to the mirror standing Yusei walked over to stand to see what the commotion was and balked at the sight. Instead of a masculine frame, in its place was an hourglass body, a cute heart shaped face, silk smooth long hair, and…two…huge…round…

"AAAAAAAAHHHH"

End of Chapter

**Here's chapter two everybody, took a while what with other story 'The Rise of Kingman'. This is a lot shorter than I intended but, I felt it was good enough to stop here. I'm slowly getting out of my funk of writing one chapter stories, I hope this and a few other fanfics keeps me on that track. So anyway as usual I hoped you enjoyed this chapter**

**See you next time**

_**Preview:**_

"_**No…of all demons to appear; I wasn't expecting her."**_

"_**So we reached this boring place; well…might as well get moving, let's go…**__**STOCKING**__**."**_

"_**Right…**__**PANTY**__**"**_


End file.
